kasafandomcom-20200215-history
Terranova Space Station
The Terranova Space Station is a massive LKO space station that operates at a near 0 inclination at a non-eccentric 100k orbit. The TSS is the second functional orbital station to be put in orbit and the second KASA Station. Launched with module support from Baikerbanur, the TSS is the largest object built in Space, longest continually occupied space installation, and a host of other records. The TSS is composed of 21 Pressurized Modules, launched almost exclusively by the Agera-Class Spaceplane. Launch History and Construction: Current Modules Zvezda (Pegasus IV launch) The First Piece of the TSS is a Baikerbanus supplied module called Zvezda. Zvezda is a mothermodule, and was designed to support the station autonomously and act as a construction tug when necessary. The Zvezda also doubles as the main station booster, and maneuver guide. The Zvezda is the most powerful module from an RCS standpoint, using traditional rocket fueled thrusters to maneuver. The Zvezda also acts as an external storage, but has been mostly filled with Batteries, flight computers, and emergency snacks. The Zvezda is also one of the few modules equipped with additional solar panels to help keep the station powered while the Solar Arrays were being delivered. The Zvezda was one of the few rocket launched modules, launched on the top of a Pegasus IV rocket. Hallway Alfa (Agera SST-023) Hallway Alfa or HA for short was the first pressurized module to be delivered to the station. Launched aboard the Agera, HA was to serve as the first point for the duel hull construction to be built from. Launched during SST-023 onboard Agera. Destiny Module (Agera SST-024) The first Core KASA built and launched module, the Independence or “DES” Module is a dual role Science and Habitation Module. Docked to the port side of the HA, the DES module was to serve as the first habitable module while additional modules were launched. The DES Module has a laboratory for 2 Scientists, and room for 4 additional kerbals in the HAB section. Agera Docking Arm: (Agera SST-025) The Agera Docking arm is the dedicated dock for Agera space craft, forward of the Destiny Module. The Agera dock allows for the safe disembarking of kerbalnauts. Rasputin HAB Module (Agera SST-026) To further support the incoming modules, the Rasputin was launched next. The Rasputin is a large HAB module, with space for 12 kerbalnauts. Rasputin is equipped with backup solar panels and life support systems. One of the solar panels was destroyed during a subsequent delivery of HB after a computer error caused Regera to come into contact with it. Hallway Beta (Regera SST-028) HB is the second Hallway module, and the central hallway of the station. Hallway Beta is noteworthy as it was launched during SST-028, but was later returned in SST-034 due to a fault in one of the docks. Integrity Science Wing (Regera SST-029) INT is the second KASA launched lab for the TSS. Inline with the Rasputin Module, the Integrity Science Wing is a set of pure laboratories. Inner Solar Wing Truss (Regera SST-030) The Inner Solar Truss are part of the Solar wing assembly attaching directly to the sides of HB. Both Inner Truss were launched in the same SST. Zarya External Science Wing (Regera SST-033): The Zarya ESW is a Baikerbanus supplied module, launched onboard Regera during SST-033. Zaryra’s delivery to her final dock was delayed due to a fault in HB Docking port and was temporarily docked on Hallway Alfa. Zarya is essentially an External Science Wing, with a single hallway providing access to the experiments. Hallway Gamma (Regera SST-036) The final horizontal Hallway, Hallway Gamma serves as a hub for other space craft and subsequent modules launched to the TSS. Terrestrial Observation Scanning (TOS) Wing (Regera SST-037) The Terrestrial Observation Scanning Wing is a module located on the bottom port side of Hallway Gamma. The TOS is equipped with powerful surface scanning equipment that can be adjusted to scan just about any feature of Kerbin. Cupola Module (Regera SST-037) The Cupola module is a Woomerang developed module for the TSS, and first non KASA/Roskosmos module delivered. The Cupola module is located right next to the TOS Wing on the bottom of the Gamma Wing. Observation Science Wing (Agera SST-038) External Experiment Wing (Agera SST-039) External Storage (Regera SST-040) Clipper Dock (Regera SST-040) The Clipper Dock is a C7 Aerospace built module sent to the TSS on-board the Regera. The Clipper Dock is designed to give compatibility to the upcoming C7 Aerospace Clipper-Class Shuttle. The Clipper Dock is attached to the Kerbin facing side of Hallway Alfa. Future Modules Vertical Hallway 1 (SST-041) Vertical Hallway 2 (SST-041) Refining Area (SST-042) Fuel Depot (RD-1 Zenith II Launch) Outer Solar Wing Truss (Hermes I 220 - ) Escape Pod 1 (Trojan II) Escape Pod 2 (Trojan II) Solar Arrays (Artemis III)